


Interrogation

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Time Skips, canon character death, interrogation by Strauss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N has seen Hotch as a father figure since they first started, meaning that Haley was seen as a mother to them, Foyet returns and things go south… Fast, how does Y/N handle everything that had happened while being interrogated by Strauss?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Is he still not answering?” You asked, going over to Prentiss who sighed as she set her phone down “Nothing… I’m going to go check his apartment” she decided, standing up from her seat and grabbing her things “I’ll come with you” you said, knowing two eyes would be better than one and besides, the guys and J.J. had the Jeffrey case in the bag “What about-“ “Finished it” you interrupted, already knowing she was going to ask you about the paperwork you had to fill out for what all information you guys had on Jeffrey for the time being “Please, Emily? I want to get out of this stuffy house” you said, giving your girlfriend puppy eyes which worked more on her than it did with J.J. “Fine, come on” she said, laughing at the small cheer you gave before you followed her out, the two of you telling Spence in case they got worried about where you guys had vanished off to.

When you guys got to Hotch’s apartment, your guns were drawn just in case, you heading for the hallway while she went into the kitchen “Clear!” You called, waiting for her to say the same before you holstered your gun with a sigh, looking around Hotch’s bedroom which matched him, everything neat and nothing out of place, hell even his ties were placed with precision “Anything?” You asked, not finding anything that would indicate as to where Hotch had went “In here!” She called, making you rush out and into the foyer area “Bullet hole?” You asked, looking over Emily’s shoulder as she pulled some gloves on and pulled some tweezers out “Hold open that baggy for me?” She asked, you grabbing the ziplock bag from her bag and holding it open for her, you holding the bullet up and examining it “Em… Call every hospital in the area” you said, finally looking at the floor and finding blood that you had overlooked earlier in your frenzy to clear the apartment… Hotch was injured and you had to find him.

A few hours later, you guys had located Hotch and had notified the others who were finishing up the Jeffrey case, you pacing the hall outside of Hotch’s room, worried since he was like a father figure to you, you were the youngest on the team and when you joined, Hotch took you under his wing, going as far as being the protective father when you first went out on a date with J.J. and Emily, biting your nails, you heard the clicking of heels and when you turned, you barely had time to see the flash of blonde hair before you were pulled into familiar arms “How is he?” J.J. asked, pulling back slightly to look at you and gently brushing some hair out of your face “He’ll be okay, he’s resting right now… They don’t know who brought him in, Emily’s looking over the video footage now” you said, watching as Morgan peeked into the window.

“You can go inside if you want, it’s two people at a time” you told him, having come out here to get some air and watching as Morgan nodded before he went inside “Y/N” Emily said, holding still images from the video and you heading over there with J.J.’s hand in yours “What do you have?” You asked, looking over her shoulder at the images and almost immediately recognizing the man carrying Hotch into the hospital “Foyet” you said softly, feeling J.J. squeeze your hand gently “We’ll find him, don’t worry” she promised, kissing your head as Emily wrapped an arm around you “Exactly, he’s not getting away with this” Emily promised, giving you a small squeeze and her and J.J. locking eyes, nodding in a silent agreement before they led you to sit down for a while.

Several days later, you looked up at where J.J. was being interrogated about Hotch’s behavior, it was understandable why he was as hellbent as he was to find Foyet, his family was in danger, who wouldn’t act that way? Looking over at Emily who was focused on her screen, trying not to think of how they would all be questioned at some point that day “This is going to be a long day” you sighed, leaning back in your chair and rubbing your face, the day had only just started and you already felt exhausted.

xxxxx

_About a week before, you were sitting in your apartment when your phone rang “Hello?” You answered, raising a brow when you heard J.J. start explaining what she had learned earlier that day while her and Will(ex, but still good friends) were at the pharmacy to get Henry a refill on his medicine “You mean to tell me that over the counter drugs can be used as the higher prescription ones? But, what does this have to do with anything?” You asked, not sure where she was heading with this and nodding some when she told you that Garcia was looking into it due to the fact that Foyet was addicted to a certain drug “Yeah, I’ll dig into it, don’t worry” you promised, knowing you usually helped with these types of things with your medical degree and all “I’ll let you know if I find anything… Love you too” you said before hanging up, wondering how Emily was doing with trying to find where Foyet was hiding before you sighed and went to make yourself some coffee “So much for going to bed early” you muttered, heading into the kitchen._

xxxxx

Several weeks later, you sat in your desk chair with your head in your hands, dropping your hands, you looked up at the stairs when the door opened and J.J. walked out, looking like she’d been through hell, watching as she went down the stairs and Rossi went in after her “I’m guessing she’s hitting us hard?” You asked her, watching as she just sighed and collapsed in her chair, you rolling yourself over to her in your chair and patting her leg gently, smiling when she laced her fingers with yours for a moment before she released your hand and sat up straight “Lets just say… She’s looking for anything she can to get Hotch to lose his badge for good” she said, rubbing her temples for a moment before she stood up “I need coffee” she said before heading for the kitchen, leaving you to roll your chair back to your desk, trying to think of what to do now since you had finished all you had to, guess all there was now was to sit and wait.

xxxxx

_“Are you sure that’s his apartment?” You asked, the team having been working on this all day and now that you guys had something like results, you guys weren’t 100% sure with what you found “Yes” Hotch said, although you knew that his judgement wasn’t the best since his mind was dead set on finding Foyet which clouded his judgement since he’d take anything he could get “He may not even be there anymore” Rossi pointed out as you guys sat in the vans a little down the road from the apartment “I know. And the longer we sit here, the further away he gets” Hotch said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in front of him “You make the best call you can, kid” Rossi said, leaning back in his seat and you looked at Hotch from your spot in the backseat, seeing the gears turning in his head “All right, this is what we’re gonna do”._

_You sighed as you heard the rest of the team talking in the comms “He knew we were coming, he’s not coming back” you finally interrupted, knowing that Hotch didn’t want to believe it but he knew you were right “One thing we do know is that he’s in a hurry, he left his filled gun safe open and left a meal untouched” Morgan said, looking at you guys and Rossi nodded “But once he gets cornered-“ “He starts killing” Hotch finished, looking around the area “We’re not going to let that happen” You assured, reaching over and gently touching Hotch’s arm “We need to get Garcia on this” Hotch said as he headed back towards the vans, leaving you and the other two to look at one another before you guys followed._

xxxxx

Several people later, you looked up and saw Emily come out of the room, giving you a look that said ‘your turn’ before you sighed and stood up, shaking your arms out to try to get the nerves out of your system and glancing over at J.J. who mouthed ‘good luck’ to you before you let out a breath and headed up the stairs, knocking on the door “Enter” you heard Strauss say before you went inside, shutting the door behind you “You wanted to talk to me, ma’am?” You asked, sitting down when she gestured to the chair in front of the desk she was sitting at “Rank and name” she said as you sat down, you blinking a few times, having briefly forgotten who you were with your nerves.

“SSA Y/N Y/L/N” you said, trying to fight the shakiness you were feeling, normally you weren’t like this but when it was something serious enough to have to talk to Strauss, your nerves were everywhere “Agent Y/L/N, how long have you been working under SSA Hotchner?” Strauss asked, looking at you with a serious look as you bit your lip in thought “Two years, ma’am” you answered, fighting the urge to mess with your pantleg as you crossed your legs “I see and during that time, have you seen him make any decisions that could’ve been made differently?” She asked, making you furrow your brow “Ma’am, with all due respect… Not everyone agrees with how some of the cases are solved, so yes, there are some, but that’s my judgement, no one elses, but there’s nothing that could be considered to the degree that you’re insinuating here” you said, all nerves gone as your defenses went up, she wasn’t going to break you into bad mouthing Hotch when there was nothing to badmouth about.

Strauss looked at you for a moment with a raised brow before she nodded and wrote some stuff down before she looked at you once more “How would you describe SSA Hotchner while working?” She asked, watching as you looked away for a moment before meeting eyes with her again “Driven… When we get a new case, he doesn’t give up until it’s solved” you said, watching as she nodded and wrote some things down “What is your relationship with SSA Hotchner?” She asked, making you stop for a moment, contemplating what your next words would be “He’s my boss first, but he’s become a father figure to me” you said, preparing yourself for more invasive questions as the time went on.

xxxxx

_“Garcia’s got a trace” Spencer said, walking into the room you guys were all in “He’s bouncing between a few towers” “Where?” Emily asked, looking t him and watching as he went over to the map and pointed to a spot “Fairfax county” Spencer said, looking at you guys and noting all your confused expressions “He’s still local?” J.J. asked, sitting up in the chair she had been sitting in “Send the coordinates to my phone” Emily said, waiting and feeling her phone ding “Done” Garcia said, them talking a bit more before they heard the phone on the table make a noise “Wait, that phone’s on?” You asked, looking at it and hearing beeping “Garcia what’s going on?” “Hotch is calling Foyet” she said before everyone went silent._

_“Agent Hotchner” Foyet said, sounding at ease “If you touch her-“ “Be gentle? Like I was with you?” Foyet interrupted, sounding smug as he spoke “What the hell took you so long? I was beginning to think this phone was dead or something… Why so quiet? Usually you lash out when you’re frustrated” Foyet poked “I’m not frustrated, you’re more predictable than you think” Hotch said, you watching as Morgan and Rossi looked at one another for a moment “Am I?” Foyet questioned, making your blood start to boil at how nonchalant he was being with all this “You didn’t know where Haley was, so you made her come to you” Hotch pointed out, you feeling someone take your hand, making you relax slightly as you glanced at J.J. who was focused on the phone “Making me sound lazy” Foyet said, laughing slightly “Just another way for you to show control” “Well that’s terrible” “Your mother tried to protect you from your father, but she wasn’t strong enough and you hated her for that, didn’t you? You decided that all women were weak” Hotch said, you listening and biting your lip, feeling Emily’s presence behind you as you guys listened to the rest of the call “Aaron? I really gotta go” you heard Foyet say before the line went dead._

_Looking over when you heard Morgan’s phone ring, you watched as he talked “He’s going to your house” Morgan said, you not hearing Hotch’s part of the conversation and feeling your anxiety start to creep up again, the one man you saw as a father figure was at risk of losing everything, not even noticing you were shaking until you felt J.J. tug on your hand to help ground you once more, Emily resting a hand on your shoulder to help calm you “We have to go” you said, rushing out with the others and climbing into the drivers seat of one of the vans “No, let me” Emily said, making you move to the passengers seat as J.J. climbed into the back, the two of them knowing you were not able to drive with how anxious you were “We have to get there in time, Emily-“ “I know baby, we will” she assured, giving your forearm as small squeeze before you guys all sped off, listening to the conversation since Garcia had patched you through._

_“Foyet” Hotch said, sounding like he was struggling to keep his cool “Aaron?” Haley asked, you guys hearing the small breath of relief that Hotch released “You’re okay?” He asked, knowing she wasn’t safe there but for now she was unharmed, you guys listening as the conversation escalated when Foyet got on the phone, mocking Hotch for his failed marriage due to him ‘lying’ “Tell Jack I need him working the case” Hotch said, you already feeling the tears burning in your eyes as you covered your mouth, already knowing what was about to happen “Jack… Did you hear that?” Haley asked, hearing footsteps before you guys heard Jack’s voice “Hi daddy” “Hi buddy” “Is George a bad guy?” “Yes, he is… Jack, I need you on this case with me… Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me” Hotch said, sounding like he was fighting back tears “Ok daddy” “Jack, hug your mom for me” “Mommy hug me too tight” “I’m sorry” you heard Haley apologize “Why are you sad?” “Oh, I just love you so much” Haley said, the tears evident in her voice “Mom, I gotta go. I’m working the case” you heard Jack say before he ran off, leaving just Foyet and Haley, while Hotch was helpless on the phone._

_After a brief moment of silence, you guys heard Hotch start to say how strong Haley was and how he was sorry she got roped into all this “Promise me that you will tell him how we met, how you used to make me laugh” Haley asked, knowing that this was it for her “Haley…” Hotch tried to say “He needs to know that you weren’t always so serious, Aaron… I want him to believe in love, because it is the most important thing… But you need to show him, promise me” Haley asked, her listening as Hotch promised before you guys heard the three gunshots, you trying desperately to hide the fact you were sobbing in the passenger seat of the car and if J.J. or Emily noticed, they didn’t say anything, knowing that Haley was like a second mother to you, even after Hotch and her divorced, she was there for you when you needed her and it killed you to know you weren’t there for her when she needed you most._

xxxxx

You listened as Strauss retold you about how Hotch had beaten Foyet to death “Ma’am, if I may?” You interrupted, not needing to hear what you had already seen happen “Imagine yourself in his shoes, he did what anyone else in that position would do… Foyet had been tormenting him for MONTHS before this, he didn’t deserve this and he sure as hell didn’t deserve to hear his ex-wife, who he loved get shot and killed over the phone… Before you judge him so harshly like you’re intending to do, take a step back and think about how you would react if you were in his shoes” you said before standing up and leaving, ignoring her saying that she wasn’t done with you as you grabbed your things and left the building, needing to take a breather, especially with the funeral being the next day.

A few hours later, you were sitting on your couch with your Corgi, Mushu, on your lap, watching some tv when you heard a knock on your door, checking your phone and seeing that it was almost 10pm “Who is knocking at this hour?” You asked, scooting Mushu onto the couch before going and opening the door, smiling a bit when you saw your girlfriends standing at the door “We brought food” Emily said, holding up the bags of food while J.J. held up the drinks, causing your stomach to protest at the fact you hadn’t eaten since breakfast, moving out of the way so they could come in before you shut the door behind them “Thanks” you said, smiling as you followed them into the kitchen “We figured you didn’t eat, we know how you get when you’re angry” J.J. said, them having seen you storm out which made you laugh and shake your head “You guys know me too well” you said, watching Emily dig through the bags in front of her.

After a bit, you guys were sitting on your couch and pigging out on the food they had brought while Mushu slept at your guys feet, eating whatever fell on the ground close to him “Have I told you guys how much I loved you lately?” You asked, looking between the two of them and feeling J.J. press a kiss to your head while Emily kissed your cheek “You have, but we don’t mind hearing it more” Emily chuckled, the three of you laughing before it went silent and went to a more serious note “We’ll be with you the whole time tomorrow” J.J. said, setting her plate on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around you and knowing tomorrow will be a hard day for you “I know you guys will” you said softly, leaning back against J.J. while Emily set her plate down as well as yours before she wrapped her arms around your front and rested her head on your shoulder, feeling J.J. kiss her head “We’ll always be here” Emily promised, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck as the three of you relaxed, you knowing that you could get through anything with them.


End file.
